Geek Christmas
by FranSilva
Summary: Mais uma festa em comemoração ao Natal. Bella e Edward, nerds inveterados, estão deslocados no meio de tanta gente animada, mas vão perceber que juntos é onde eles devem estar #ONE-SHOT.


**Capítulo Único**

A neve lá fora caia intensamente sem dar uma trégua aos cidadãos nova-iorquinos. Caminhões com limpadores de neve passavam pela rua na tentativa de tirar os vestígios que aqueles cristais de gelo tinham deixado pelo caminho e alguns homens ajudavam a limpar a rua com seus trabalhos manuais. Apesar da nevasca tão característica daquele período do ano, os preparativos para o Natal não paravam. Todos estavam empenhados em comprar os itens necessários para esta festa que aconteceria dentro de alguns dias.

Como de costume, empresas, escolas, faculdades e todos os lugares organizavam festas e confraternizações para comemorar o Natal e a chegada de mais um novo ano. E assim não poderia ser diferente da empresa _Twilight Publicidade e Comunicação_.

A festa deste ano, que acontecia neste momento, já estava esquentando. Alguns funcionários já andavam pelo ambiente e outros chegavam de pouco em pouco e iam se abraçando à medida que viam uns aos outros. Parece que apenas nesta época do ano as pessoas esqueciam os problemas que enfrentavam e se comunicavam com as outras como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas bastava o clima de camaradagem ir embora e os outros dias estressantes avançarem para que as intrigas e os "disse-me-disse" voltassem com força total.

O hall da empresa estava todo enfeitado de branco, imitando a hostil neve que caia lá fora - como se já não fosse o bastante. Luzes "pisca-pisca" adornavam as paredes iluminando-as como estrelas, uma enorme árvore de Natal estava em um canto toda colorida com seus enfeites e um grande ramo de visco se encontrava pendurado na porta de entrada. A festa estava muito bem decorada, graças a Alice Brandon-Whitlock, a diretora de arte da empresa.

Sentada em um canto e admirando a linda decoração estava Bella Swan, a nerd funcionária da área de atendimento. Ela segurava uma taça de _champagne_ em suas delicadas mãos e parecia meio incerta se apreciava o líquido ou deixava que ele esquentasse sem ao menos ser provado. Ela estava receosa de beber aquilo e acabar fazendo alguma bobagem, afinal, se quando não está com o álcool presente em seu corpo ela já é destrambelhada, imagine quando ele estiver? Preferiu, então, dar apenas alguns goles de pouquinho em pouquinho, assim não tinha como dar algo errado, certo?

Alice Whitlock que passava animada por ali, notou a presença da franzina menina e resolveu chamar-lhe a atenção:

- Bella! - ela saudou a moça com um abraço - O que faz aqui sozinha?

- Oi, Alice! - sorriu tímida e ajeitando seus óculos - Eu estava só dando uma olhada na decoração. Ficou incrível!

- Linda, né? Não quero me gabar, mas dessa vez eu fiz um excelente trabalho. Dá até gosto de ver! - Alice olhou ao redor e seus olhos brilharam ao ver seu trabalho - Reparou naquela estátua de gelo que eu mandei fazer? Menina, me deu um trabalho danado para conseguir aquilo, você não faz ideia. Mas eu consegui e isso é o que importa!

- É... E o que você não faz que não consegue, não é?

Alice era conhecida por toda a empresa por ser, digamos, um tanto quanto mandona. Ela era uma perfeccionista de carteirinha e queria que tudo saísse ao seu gosto, mesmo que para isso ela tivesse que suar muito. A cafeína era o seu maior vício, então era muito comum ver esta pequena mulher andar pela empresa com tanta energia e avidez para mais um dia de trabalho. Por essas e outras que ela conseguia dar conta de tudo.

Enquanto as duas caiam em uma breve conversa, do outro lado da festa Edward Cullen, o nerd do setor de criação e mídia chegava trazendo mais uma grade de bebida que haviam lhe pedido para ir buscar. Depois de guardar a grade, ele foi dar uma volta pela festa, para ver se achava alguém para conversar com ele, já que ele como um tipicamente nerd tímido, não era de bater papo com todo mundo dali - e por que ele falaria com quem lhe tratou com indiferença o ano todo?

- Olha, Edward chegou! - Alice disse animada.

- Hm, é mesmo... - Bella falou tentando esconder o rosto por detrás dos cabelos. Ela não podia ouvir falar em Edward que no mesmo instante corava, ficava com as mãos suadas e suas pernas bambas. Não era de agora que ela vinha percebendo que tinha uma leve quedinha por ele... E se não percebesse, só podia ser boba, pois ela já passara dias e noites pensando no charmoso e gentil nerd de cabelos bronzes e lindos olhos verdes escondidos por detrás dos óculos dele.

- Quando você vai conversar mais do que coisas óbvias com ele, hein?

- O que?

- Bella, bobinha, você não acha que eu nunca percebi a forma como olha para ele? Eu sei que você gosta dele!

- Não é nada disso, Alice. Nós somos apenas colegas de trabalho e conversamos sobre o que interessa... A empresa!

- Mas isso não significa que vocês não possam conversar fora do trabalho, né? Não fica com vergonha, vai em frente, menina!

- Alice...

- É sério, Bella! A única vez que eu vi vocês conversando fora do trabalho foi sobre um tal de vídeo-game que eu nunca ouvi falar na minha vida e sobre um tal de mangar-sei-lá-das-quantas...E vocês me pareciam bem entrosados, presos numa própria bolha mágica.

- Mangá, é mangá que se fala!

- Isso, isso aí! Enfim... Se vocês têm tanta coisa em comum, deveriam conversar mais, marcar para sair e essas coisas...

- Não sei...

- Não tem nada que te prenda, ou tem? Não me diga que tem namorado?

- Não, não tenho.

- Então, conversa com ele, tá? Segue o meu conselho e você não se arrependerá! - Alice piscou e foi embora.

Bella ficou vendo-a ir até o encontro de Edward e pediu aos céus que Alice não fosse colocar caraminholas na cabeça dele.

- Lanny, meu amigo! - disse Alice dirigindo-se a Edward que agora comia alguns dos muitos quitutes da festa e conversava com Jasper Whitlock, marido de Alice.

- Magee, elfa querida! - falou Edward rindo ao ouvir a menção dos apelidos.

Ambos os apelidos surgiram de uma forma engraçada. Certa vez, quando Edward estava na residência do casal Whitlock em um de seus dias de folga, a pequena Claire, filha de Alice e Jasper, mencionou que achava Edward parecido com Lanny, um dos personagens de uma animação da Disney chamada de "Lanny e Wayne - Os elfos de Natal", por causa dos cabelos claros, os olhos verdes e o jeito muito atrapalhado de fazer as coisas. Alice riu alto naquele dia, mas seu riso não durou muito, pois Edward resolveu assistir a animação com Claire e no mesmo instante se pôs a comparar Alice a elfa Magee. Assim como Alice, Magee era pequenina, tinha cabelos curtos, olhos verdes e possuía o grande "dom" de mandar bastante nos outros. Ela vivia eufórica, andando para lá e para cá, pegando pesado no trabalho e tomando café o tempo todo para aquietar seus ânimos. A partir desse dia, então, os dois passaram a só remeter a um e outro com o seu respectivo apelido.

- E então, gostando da festa? Reparou na minha decoração? - perguntou ela.

- Mal cheguei à festa, Magee. - soltou um riso - E sim, a decoração ficou muito bonita!

- Meus humildes obrigadas! - disse ela fazendo reverências. - Hm, eu sei que acabei de vir falar contigo e tudo mais, mas preciso mostrar uma coisa para o Jasper e já volto. Por que você não vai lá falar com a Bella? Ela está sozinha! - piscou para ele.

- Não sei... - falou ajeitando os óculos e os cabelos rebeldes.

- Vai logo, Lanny! - dito isso, ela pegou na mão de Jasper e se foi.

Edward precisava mesmo deste empurrãozinho, pois o que Alice não sabia, mas de uma forma ou outra já estava ajudando, era que ele já planejava ir conversar com Bella e compartilhar com ela todos os sentimentos que vinha nutrindo pela mesma nesses últimos tempos. E o que Alice também não sabia era que Edward já tinha deixado pistas para Bella, o único problema era que a nerd inveterada era muito alheia para essas coisas.

Ainda de longe ele ficou observando-a e quando menos esperou, reparou que agora ela também o observava. Os olhares deles se encontraram e ela imediatamente corou, super envergonhada. Desta vez, Edward fez diferente ao invés de desviar o olhar. Ele acenou para ela timidamente. Bella acenou de volta, mas parecia rir baixinho. Edward fez uma cara de "O que?" e ela apontou em direção ao nariz e a boca dela, sinalizando que havia algo errado no nariz e na boca _dele_. Ele levou a mão aos lugares indicados e percebeu que estava todo sujo de algum doce que acabara de comer.

_"Ótima forma de impressionar uma garota, mané. Já começou errado!"_, sua consciência gritou com ele e ele suspirou derrotado.

Esse rápido momento de debate interno foi o suficiente para que Bella desaparecesse das vistas de Edward. Ela foi dar uma volta pelo local para tentar parar de pensar um pouco naquele nerd tão lindo e que acabara de fazer algo engraçado, porém fofo aos olhos dela.

Enquanto caminhava olhando as pessoas conversando animadas demais e se embriagando, Bella acabou tropeçando em alguém. Ao olhar para cima, percebeu que tinha ido de encontro com Rosalie McCarty, uma das pessoas responsáveis pelos processos de criação dos projetos da empresa. Rosalie estava inclinada em direção a um Papai Noel falso sentado em um grande e vermelho trono e o agarrava com vontade.

- Oi, Bella! FELIZ NATAL! - saudou Rosalie alegre demais. Ela estava visivelmente alcoolizada.

- Er... Oi, Rosalie! Você está agarrando o Papai Noel? MEU DEUS! - disse Bella assustada e meio envergonhada com a situação.

- Claro, eu adoro o Papai Noel. Ele tem um presentão escondido para mim, perto do _saco_, não tem Papai? - sussurrou ao Papai Noel.

- Sim, ho ho ho ho! - falou o Papai Noel.

- Rosalie, por favor, menos. Não vai envergonhar a você mesma e depois se arrepender.

- Ah, mas não tem com o que se arrepender. Ninguém está olhando. Estou aqui sozinha com o meu _St. Paus_, quer dizer, St. Claus. Não, não, _Paupau_ Noel. - riu sozinha de sua própria piada.

- ROSALIE! - Bella exclamou chocada.

- Ai, songa, você não está vendo quem é o Papai Noel, não? É o meu Emmett, bobinha!

Bella olhou com atenção e percebeu que realmente quem estava por trás daquela fantasia era Emmett McCarty, marido de Rosalie.

- Hm... er... Oi, Emmett!

- Olá, criança. Feliz Natal, ho ho ho ho!

- A conversa está muito boa, mas vamos ali rapidinho... - Rosalie murmurou algo no ouvido de Emmett e fez uma cara maliciosa cheia de muitas intenções.

- Então tchau e... – Bella mal teve tempo de terminar sua frase e viu os dois correndo em direção a um dos banheiros privativos - Divirtam-se! Eu acho... - sussurrou para si mesma.

Enquanto isso Edward esticava-se no meio das pessoas procurando por Bella. Ele finalmente tomara coragem para se aproximar dela para conversar e, quem sabe, confessar o que estava sentindo.

- Ei, Edwin, amigão! - falou Mike Newton

- É Edward!

- Tanto faz! Por que você não vai lá pegar uma garrafa de vinho pra mim, hein?

- Por que você mesmo não pega ou pede a um garçom?

- Porque eu estou pedindo pra você que não está fazendo nada aqui. Vai logo! - deu empurrãozinho nos ombros de Edward.

Edward bufou, mas foi pegar a maldita garrafa. Ele não queria causar nenhuma confusão, ainda mais com alguém bêbado e insuportável como Mike. Quando pegou a garrafa e já estava voltando para entregá-la a Mike, ele notou uma pessoa encolhida no canto. Olhou direito e viu que era Bella, que estava com um celular em mãos e mexia vigorosamente no objeto.

- Hey! - ele chamou a atenção dela.

- Hm... Hey! - ela disse de repente nervosa.

- Por que está aqui sozinha?

- Sem muito que fazer. Não me encaixo muito bem nessa festa, acho que deu pra perceber. - falou sem graça.

- Eu também não, se isso serve de consolo. Você me espera aqui? Já volto!

- Ok!

Ele saiu correndo, quase esmagando a garrafa que segurava e quando encontrou Mike, jogou-lhe a garrafa e voltou num pulo até Bella.

- Voltei!

- Oi! - ela sorriu timidamente.

- Então... O que você jogava aí?

- Guitar Hero.

- Você baixou a nova versão para celular? É ainda melhor do que a anterior.

- Eu sei! - exclamou quase empolgada - Estou viciada!

- Eu tenho o jogo em casa, s-se um dia v-você quiser j-jogar, er... hm... eu... ac-cho que seria muito legal...

- Mesmo? E-eu a-adoraria, Edward. - ajeitou sem graça os cabelos.

- Mesmo! - ele disse sério - Bella...

- Sim...

- Eu te acho incrível, sabia?

- Não... - ela piscou os olhos várias vezes.

- O jeito como você se empenha para fazer seu trabalho, o modo como defende e apresenta muito bem os projetos da empresa e... - ele ficou pensativo - Além disso tudo, eu te acho linda!

Bella estava vermelha da cabeça aos pés. Começou a suar, a tremer e levada pelo nervosismo, acabou esbarrando em um garçom que passava e grande parte do conteúdo presente nos copos da bandeja que ele carregava, acabou caindo em cima de Bella.

- Ai, como sou desastrada! - grunhiu Bella olhando para o seu suéter molhado.

- Deixa que eu te ajudo. - Edward disse tentando limpar a grande mancha da roupa dela.

- Eu vou ao banheiro rapidinho e já resolvo isso. Hm... v-você m-me e-espera, tá?

- Não sairei daqui!

Ela andou rapidamente quase tropeçando nos próprios pés e entrou no primeiro banheiro que viu. Por sorte não havia ninguém por lá, então foi mais fácil para que ela se limpasse.

Bella tirou o suéter e esfregou tanto que a mancha ficou bem clara. Mesmo assim, ela resolveu ficar com a camisa que estava por baixo. Amarrou o suéter na cintura e voltou para a festa.

_"Calma, ele provavelmente só vai falar de trabalho e você não precisa ficar nervosa. Não é como se ele fosse fazer uma declaração de amor. E ele só te chamou de linda para ser gentil, não se iluda. Por favor, não vá se envergonhar de novo, Bella"_, pensou ela enquanto fazia o caminho de volta a Edward.

Porém, o que ela viu diante de seus próprios olhos cor de chocolate, não foi algo bom. Na verdade, era péssimo.

Edward estava de pé, segurando uma taça com algum líquido, enquanto Jessica Stanley, a maior fofoqueira e piriguete de toda a empresa, agarrava-o e o _beijava_. Ao ver aquilo, o coração de Bella se quebrou em mil pedacinhos e sem pensar duas vezes, ela foi embora.

Ela não conseguia acreditar como alguém como Edward poderia estar com Jessica. No final das contas os homens eram todos iguais e todos cairiam aos pés de uma qualquer que tivesse peitos grandes, cabelos bonitos, coxas grossas e usava roupas menores do que o seu tamanho real. E claro, para ele ter chamado-a de linda só poderia ser por um motivo: ele estava bêbado. Quem no mundo a acharia linda?

- BELLA! – ela ouviu alguém gritar seu nome. E ela conhecia muito bem essa voz. - Por favor, Bella, espera! – a voz a chamou de novo.

Quando ela estava a um passo de sair pela porta, sentiu seu braço ser puxado por uma mão.

- Ei, por que você já está indo embora?

- A festa acabou para mim.

- Mas nós estávamos conversando...

- Isso foi antes de você agarrar a Jessica, não é? Por que você não volta para ela? Eu realmente estou cansada e só quero ir para casa.

- Aquilo foi um mal entendido, eu juro. Ela me agarrou a força. Estava bêbada e não via um passo a frente dela. Acredite em mim. - Edward falou quase desesperado. - Você acha mesmo que se ela estivesse sóbria iria dar em cima de mim?

- E por que não daria?

- Porque eu sou desengonçado, um nerd e considerado um capacho para tantas pessoas aqui.

- Você não é isso.

- Não é o que parece. E de qualquer forma, mulheres como Jessica não fazem o meu tipo.

- E quais fazem então? Porque vários homens aqui já babaram por ela.

- Eles não babaram. Só tiveram algo com ela porque Jessica é fácil, se oferece para qualquer um que mostrar interesse para ela. O meu tipo de mulher é muito diferente desse... Eu gosto de mulheres que apreciam jogar vídeo-game, que entendem muito bem sobre animes, mangás... Que são inteligentes, possuem um bom papo, entendem tudo do mundo "nerd" e não são mesquinhas. Eu conheço alguém assim, embora ela ainda não tenha percebido todas as vezes que eu tentei dar uma dica sobre isso.

- Como é boba essa menina mesmo...

- Boba realmente, mas é boba por pensar que eu me importaria como alguém como Jessica. - suspirou alto e juntou toda a coragem construída nesse pouco tempo de conversa - Bella, olhe para mim.

Assim que Bella olhou para ele, Edward se perdeu na imensidão daqueles olhos. Eles falavam tantas coisas, mostravam tantas emoções, que Edward tinha medo que Bella não correspondesse seus sentimentos. Mas uma ponta de esperança ainda residia em seu peito.

- Se você não percebeu, essa pessoa é você, Bella. E era sobre isso que eu queria falar hoje mais cedo antes de você, hm, entender errado aquele momento com a Jessica. - ele passou nervosamente as mãos pelos cabelos - Desde que eu te conheci, vim te admirando de longe, percebendo como você era empenhada em fazer as coisas com prazer, apesar de toda a sua timidez que eu entendo muito bem como é. As poucas vezes que conversamos foram o suficiente para me dar conta de que eu precisava me aproximar mais de você e te ter como amiga, quem sabe até mais do que isso. Mas veja só... Eu sou tímido demais para fazer isso. E se estou o fazendo agora, é porque aquela taça de _champagne_ me ajudou. Eu estava louco para falar essas coisas e, bem, aqui estamos.

Bella ficou calada por um tempo. A ficha ainda não tinha caído. Como isso foi acontecer? Como de repente esse rapaz incrível aos seus olhos começou a se declarar para ela? Isso era a vida real ou ela estava sonhando? Pensou até em se beliscar para ver se estava acordada...

- Bella? Você não vai falar nada? Não me deixe mais nervoso... - ele disse amedrontado. Já estava vendo a hora que ela falaria que não correspondia os mesmos sentimentos e ele teria que abaixar a cabeça e ir embora.

- Você não está bêbado, está? - ela perguntou baixinho.

- O que? - ele soltou uma risadinha - Não!

- Hm... - ficou pensativa - Eu não sei o que dizer, Edward. Eu ainda estou remoendo tudo o que você disse. Nunca nesse mundo eu imaginaria que você diria essas coisas para mim.

- Você estava mesmo alheia a todas as pistas que eu já tinha deixado?

- Sim. - confessou envergonhada - Mas já que eu tenho a oportunidade nas mãos agora, bem... Eu... Eu compartilho dos mesmos sentimentos, Edward. E-eu venho tendo uma quedinha por você há um bom tempo. - corou.

- Sério? - ele quase gritou, mas se segurou para não fazer papel de besta. Um sorriso já começava a formar em seus lábios.

- Sim.

- Esse é o melhor presente de Natal que eu poderia receber.

- Vou parecer imitona se falar o mesmo? - ela sorriu timidamente.

- Não. - ele sorriu de lado.

- Queriiiidos! - gritou Alice aparecendo do nada ao lado deles - Vocês já vão embora?

- Não sei... Você quer ir para outro lugar, Bella? - perguntou Edward.

- Pode ser.

- Ora, ora, parece que os pombinhos se acertaram. Estou entendendo mal?

- Não... - Bella corou novamente, como se ainda fosse possível.

- QUE ÓTIMO! - Alice bateu as mãos - Antes de irem embora, acho que vocês têm que se beijar, né?

- O QUE? - Bella e Edward perguntaram nervosos.

- Vocês estão debaixo de um ramo de visco. - Alice levantou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. - FELIZ NATAL! - e foi embora.

- Essa Alice... - Bella falou inaudívelmente.

- Bem, se a tradição manda... O que você acha?

- Acho que não vou me opor...

Eles se aproximaram ainda incertos sobre o que deveriam fazer, moveram-se nervosos e com os corações batendo tão fortes que poderiam sair pelas bocas. Olharam-se bem fundo nos olhos e respiraram fundo.

Carinhosamente Bella passou sua mão pela bochecha de Edward e ele afagou os cabelos dela. E sem mais um segundo pensamento, eles se beijaram.

Ali entregues, beijando-se debaixo daquele ramo de visco, eles sabiam que ainda passariam muitos e muitos Natais juntos. Sendo nerds, tímidos, desengonçados, mas, acima de qualquer coisa, juntos e apaixonados.

***FIM***

* * *

><p><strong>E aqui vai esta one-shot de Natal. <strong>

**Eu estava com essa ideia há bastante tempo, mas nunca tive a oportunidade de passar para o papel. Como nestes dias eu tive a chance, resolvi forçar a mente para escrever. Minha inspiração veio quando eu estava assistindo "Ugly Betty", pois algumas coisas foram baseadas num episódio dessa série (como, por exemplo, o meu casal nerd que foi inspirado em Betty e Henry 33).**

**Vocês viram que eu citei uma animação da Disney. Para quem nunca assistiu, aqui vai umas imagens dos personagens citados: **

**Magee: **http:/tinyurl*com/6vj694t

**Lanny: **http:/tinyurl*com/755fqrj

**E já sabem... Substituam os asteriscos por um ponto para verem as imagens e reparem se há duas barrinhas depois do http.**

**Antes de me despedir, gostaria de desejar um Feliz Natal para quem lerá a one-shot ainda no dia 25 (isso se alguém ler, né?). Mesmo desejando atrasado, já que muitas pessoas já comemoraram o dia, antes tarde do que nunca, não é? E para quem lerá a one-shot depois, espero que o seu Natal tenha sido bom - e se não foi, siga em frente, outros bons dias virão em frente.**

**Agora, que tal me dar um presente de Natal e deixar uma review? Vai ser muito bem-vinda!**

**Um beijo e até uma próxima,**

**Francine S.**

**P.S: Capa da one-shot: **http:/tinyurl*com/6te28gt


End file.
